Dry My Tears
by missmandymalfoy
Summary: The scene when Harry finds Draco crying in the bathroom, but with a twist. Oneshot


**This is the scene when Harry find's Draco crying in the bathroom, but with a twist. **_**Italics**_** are flash backs/memories**

* * *

**Dry My Tears**

He had thought it would be satisfying, watching tears stream in torrents down his enemy's face. He thought it would be an 'at last' feeling, a feeling of victory. But it wasn't that, not at all. Harry knew he could use this against him, spread it around the entire school; the great Draco Malfoy was crying. And in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom at that! But this wasn't just Draco Malfoy, this was a broken child, no resemblance of a Death Eater.

Harry had been staring at his map again, something he found himself doing often now and days. Hermione was protesting, saying that this was his sixth year at Hogwarts, he ought to be studying for his exams coming up, and why are you looking at that map again. Draco's no Death Eater, give it up, Harry.

Ron had snorted, agreeing with Hermione about Harry's ridiculous 'Malfoy is a Death Eater and is plotting something evil' theory. Harry had snorted himself, at how oblivious his friends were. Hermione again went on a rant about how he should put the map away when something odd caught his eye. In the dim lighting of the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry could make out the words 'Draco Malfoy' written in elegant script, alongside 'Moaning Myrtle' in her bathroom. Now that was an odd sight. He stood abruptly, ignoring the weird looks he received by his fellow Gryffindors. Ron had frowned in confusion, his nose scrunching up, and Hermione had demanded to know where he was going. Quickly saying some excuse about going to see their Charms professor, Harry had torn out of the Common Room.

He slowed his step out in the corridors, but didn't fall below a fast walking pace. He had caught his breath before the old doorway to the girl's bathroom, not wanting to be heard with his vicious breathing. Once his heart beat had returned to normal, he had silently eased the door open, slipping inside.

And he had frozen, in the same spot he was now, watching Draco's shoulders heave, his form trembling with each new sob. Something stabbed Harry's heart as his eyes skated over his enemy's body. His normally broad shoulders were hunched, and it looked as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. Harry realized with another pang that this was probably true.

But why was he feeling this way? It was almost as if he felt…pity, pity for Draco Malfoy. The blonde's hands clutched the edges of the porcelain sink, his knuckles turning white, his skin threatening to give way to the bone underneath it. Moaning Myrtle, whom Harry had not noticed until now, placed a transparent hand on Draco's trembling shoulder.

"Don't," she cooed, but this hardly did anything to ease him. "Tell me what's wrong…I can help you," Myrtle said sincerely. Harry frowned a little at this. Myrtle tended to let things that should be kept secret slip. For instance, she let him and Ron know that there was a boy crying in the bathroom every once in a while. Maybe that wasn't that bad, it was probably an accident, but she certainly didn't need to tell half the school that there was a boy crying in her bathroom. Now there were whispers, rumors flying about, wondering who the 'crying boy' was. Every once in a while, you would see curious students peeking into the bathroom, hoping to see who it was. But no one ever knew, until now that is. Harry had Draco Malfoy's reputation in his hands, imagining what misery he could dish him…but he couldn't.

Suddenly an eerie silence filled the air. Harry was too late to realize why. Draco had looked up into the cracked mirror, only to see his nemesis watching him in awe and wonder, like he was examining a sick creature in the zoo. Draco was mortified, to say the least, and Harry knew it. Who would want to have their worst enemy to find them blubbering like a baby in an abandoned bathroom. Even more tears swam in Draco's vision. He just knew that Harry would go and tell everyone now. His already waning reputation would be destroyed, and Snape would probably tell his father what a disgrace he was, and then his father would…no, he didn't want to think about that. His father's rage was like no other man, and no creature on Earth should have to deal with the wrath.

Harry watched as Draco whirled around. Harry's hand crept to his back pocket, prepared to grab his wand if needed, but not wanting to. Harry did not intend to start a duel. He stared at Draco's face. His normally grey eyes were flooded with tears, glassy and resembling melting ice. Draco's high cheekbones seemed hallow, which were before ghostly white, were flaming red, his lips quivering in humiliation.

"P-Potter, what are you doing here," Draco spat out, but the usual poison that was laced within his voice was absent. Harry, knowing he couldn't show that he had felt any pity at all for a Malfoy decided to play it cruel. He smirked at Draco, whose eyes widened.

"I have the same question for you, although it is all too obvious," Harry sneered, while in his mind, he was fighting the urge to actually comfort the young heir. Draco grabbed his wand, preparing to say something, but Harry beat him to it.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted, and Draco's wand sailed through the air, out of Draco's grip, and into Harry's outstretch palm. The Slytherin now stood, defenseless, before the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry actually felt bad, seeing the vulnerable look across the Slytherin Prince's face.

"What do you want?" Draco tried to sneer, but it was useless. Moaning Myrtle, who was watching the whole exchange, settled herself down on a toilet, propping her elbows on her knees, putting her face in her ghostly hands.

Harry took a step forward, now very confident because he had the upper hand (which he may have had the entire time). Draco simultaneously took a step back, sensing that he was at the mercy of Harry Potter.

Harry decided that it was best for him to keep up his mean approach. What if Draco could do wandless magic? He would have an advantage, even if Harry had both wands, it wouldn't make a difference. Putting fear in Draco's heart was the only way to stay on top.

"I came in here for some peace and quiet, but I didn't find it, as you were blubbering," Draco took another step back as Harry said this, who took another step towards Draco. Draco's eyes averted down to his feet, his face burning and more tears threatening to spill.

"What's stopping me from going out there and shouting out for everyone to hear, that I found Draco Malfoy crying?" Of course Harry would never do that, but he wanted any sort of reaction from Draco that wasn't made from sorrow. He needed to normal Draco back. But the more Harry thought about it, Harry realized that maybe this was the normal Draco, the real Draco that no one ever saw.

He really didn't need this right now. If Harry had any idea how much Draco was going through, he wouldn't dare breathe a word. But of course the Wizarding-World's savior was as oblivious as always. Draco breathed out a shaky breath. Now that Potter had his wand, and he had no notion of giving it back whatsoever, how was he supposed to complete his task? He was really going to die now, wasn't he?

Dread overwhelmed him. He had let down his mother, whose life was on the tight rope, and a gust of wind now had just blown her off of it. He had let down his father, Draco could just imagine his father sneering at him with an 'I told you so'. All Draco had wanted was to make his parents proud of him for once, to prove that he wasn't as worthless as they thought he was. But all chances were gone now.

Draco, who was now pressed against the wall, slid down it until he was on the floor. He let his mind become clouded with despair. Harry was shocked. His mouth had dropped open, he was surely collecting flies, as he stared at Draco. He hadn't expected this. Harry knew he wouldn't get a good reaction out of Malfoy, but he hadn't known that he was melt into a puddle of misery!

A memory suddenly flooded into Harry's mind. It was back in fourth year, before Cedric's death, and Harry had been talking with Ron.

_ It was a sunny day, yet the feeling of the next and final task hung over him. Harry and Ron were under one of the big old oak trees, relishing the shade it provided. They had been talking about nothing in particular, just aimlessly chatting. Unnoticeably, the most recent task, the one with the Black Lake, emerged in their conversation._

_ "I bet no one could understand why I didn't just leave Fleur's sister behind, and why I couldn't have just left with you," Harry was saying. "I feel stupid now, I mean, she was perfectly safe," _

_ "Actually, we did understand," Ron said airily, and Harry sat up suddenly, clocking Ron in the forehead with his elbow. Rubbing his forehead, Ron sat up also, watching Harry curiously. "What?" he asked. _

_ Harry too rubbed his forehead. "What do you mean you all understood? Nobody thought I was just doing it for glory?" Ron shook his head._

_ "No, well, maybe some Slytherins thought that, but everyone else just knew you were doing it again," Ron explained, but not very clearly. Harry raised his eyebrows to provoke further explanation. "You know…that…saving people thing," Ron gestured to nothing in particular with his hands, trying to make Harry understand. When he continued to stare at Ron blankly, Ron sighed._

_ "You've got this…instinct…I don't know what to call it. But you just can't stand to see people get hurt, or feel hurt…you know…you always have to help people," _

Harry was pulled back into reality. He had never fully understood what Ron meant, until now. Even watching is nemesis suffer made no difference to Harry, he still wanted to find some way to ease his pain. Harry cautiously stepped forward and knelt down next to Draco.

"Mal-Draco," he began, but Draco cut him off.

"If you're going to laugh at me or make fun of me just like everyone else, please get it over with and try not to sugar coat it," Draco said miserably. Harry frowned at this. He remembered now when Myrtle had first told him and Ron about Draco, even though they hadn't known it was him yet.

"_He gets bullied too!"_ she had screeched shrilly, and Ron had snorted while Harry had passed it off. With this new memory surfacing, Harry again thought of another thing someone had said to him.

"_Bullies often treat other people badly because they are being mistreated themselves, or are also being bullied,"_

He had never realized this before. Could it really be that Draco was also bullied? The mere thought was strange to entertain. Harry scooted himself onto the floor next to Draco, leaning against the wall too. Draco looked surprised, but didn't say anything.

"I'm not going to laugh at you," Harry said quietly. Draco peered at Harry through his teary eyelashes. Harry was struck by the beauty and pain those stormy grey eyes held. They shimmered with unshed tears and crushed hopes, but there was still a spirit fighting. It was mesmerizing.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Harry put a finger to the blonde's lips. "Shh," he said. It was then that Harry noticed how warm and full Draco's lips were under his finger. Heat crept up his neck, which the Slytherin did not notice, thank Merlin.

"Why do you even care?" Draco blurted out. Harry frowned, he didn't exactly know the answer to that question, why did he care about Draco Malfoy?

"Because someone has to care," Harry said. Draco's eyes widened at this, and too late, Harry realized why. When he had said those words that he had thought were comforting, he didn't realize the double meaning. The first comforting meaning, and the meaning that there was no one who cared about him. Draco bit his lip, frowning and looking at the floor.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Harry said quickly, trying to recover from his mistake. When Draco didn't look up, Harry hesitantly put an arm around him. He felt Draco gasp a little and tense in surprise, but Harry did as well. First, why did he just do that? Second, he could feel Draco underneath his hands. Harry could feel each individual rib and bone, showing just how frail he had become. Concerned, Harry ran his hand along Draco's side, then his chest to his stomach. Harry was again reminded of how he never saw Draco at meals anymore.

Draco sucked in a quick breath. He could feel Harry's fingers caressing his skin, and Draco's cheeks turned first pink, then red once his caring hand reached his lower stomach. It was probably not Harry's intent, but it was certainly having an effect on Draco's body.

Harry noticed Draco's breath catch in his throat. He watched steadily as Draco's face began to flush, then flood with color when Harry's hand reached his lower stomach. It was amazing how much power Harry held with his touch. Slowly, he brought his hand up to Draco's cheek, which he used his thumb to wipe away a stray eyelash.

"Eyelash," Harry said softly, seeing the questions in the grey eyes.

"Oh," Draco breathed out, his voice barely above a whisper. Taking a deep breath himself, Harry decided to ask the question that was lingering on his mind.

"Why were you crying?"

The question burned in the silence.

"That's none of your business," Draco snapped, and Harry put his hands up in surrender.

"Look, I know it's not my place to ask, but I just wanted to help," he said calmly. Draco stared at him for a few moments.

"I-I," he exhaled softly. "Things aren't going well at home, I guess you could say," this was more of a response then Harry thought he would get, so he was content with it.

"I'm sorry," Harry said sincerely. And he was. He knew what it felt like when no one else seemed to notice that you were hurting, or if they did notice, they didn't care. Draco was a little surprised with this revelation.

"Oh, um…thanks," he said, obviously uncomfortable. Harry smiled slightly at the blush that crept up onto the blonde's face. Their eyes locked, green and grey, complete opposites yet fulfilling each other perfectly.

In the distance, they heard a bell ring, signaling curfew. Harry shifted his position, preparing to stand up. He heard a soft huff in protest. "Are you going to be okay?" Harry asked Draco, pulling him to his feet. Draco looked bashfully at the ground, embarrassed, giving a nod.

Not caring about the consequences his actions would bring him later, Harry brought his finger under Draco's chin and tilted his face up. Carefully, he brought Draco's face to his own, gently pressing his lips to Draco's.

Draco was taken aback at first, standing frozen, but eventually his eyes fluttered closed, and he began to move his mouth against Harry's. It only lasted a few seconds, but those few seconds were priceless.

Harry knew that he would never trade those few seconds for the world.

And so did Draco.

Harry pulled back, meeting the silvery gaze once more. "Come on, I could use a good night in bed," he said, pulling Draco to the door.

Only later did it occur to Draco that those words were also a double meaning.

* * *

**Review if you love Drarry :) **


End file.
